In recent years, glove manufacturers continuously make a great deal of effect to reduce weight of nitrile rubber gloves. Gloves should be thinly produced in order to reduce weight thereof. A latex composition concentration should be reduced in order to make gloves thin. As a result, syneresis seriously occurs in the formation of glove films, thus causing a great increase in pinholes in final gloves.
In addition, the manufactured gloves have problems of excessive stickiness and deteriorated tensile strength. Accordingly, glove manufacturers intensively research carboxylic acid-modified nitrile latexes which prevent serious syneresis, is free of stickiness of final gloves and does not deteriorate tensile strength, although gloves with a small thickness are manufactured. However, carboxylic acid-modified nitrile latexes satisfying all of these requirements have not been found to date.